


The Fall, The Descent into Madness

by AdriftanOpenSky



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Angst, Gen, Horror, just imagery that embodies the relationship between creator and created
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriftanOpenSky/pseuds/AdriftanOpenSky
Summary: Ardor and Knowledge have pushed them into the dark abyss. The Creator, bound to the Creature, the Creature, bound to the Creator, fall, entangled in the heavy chains that weigh them down. The culprits, hands still extended, gaze down as they plunge into madness. Revenge has sealed their fate... a doom-a terrible destruction.





	The Fall, The Descent into Madness

**Author's Note:**

> An old creative writing assignment for English class that I decided to share because, well, it is a fanfic...

 The Fall, the Descent into Madness

 

"So much has been done –more, far more, will I achieve: treading in the steps already marked, I will pioneer a new way, explore unknown powers, and unfold to the world the deepest mysteries of creation" (28)

Thus his vow took form, and from the depths of his soul, an ardor of no bounds… "to become greater than his nature would allow" (31)

.A cure –the cure –to death.

This madness –this restless, frantic push consumed his very soul –this passion, that clouded any and every tie to a lost life –the  **enticements** of  _the_  unknown, the  **lust**  for  _that_ knowledge, the  **pursuit** for  _this_ power!

This fire that burned,  _this fire_ ,  _ **this fire**_ swallowed up all remnants of humanity. But this prize--this glory-–he must achieve, he  _must_. It cannot be but completed!

The chains were thrown; they wrapped around, and bound him to his fate. This destiny, of slavery, was sealed, too potent to suppress. It lay embedded into flesh –and loud and clear decreed:

"A doom. A terrible destruction!"

_(_(_

* * *

 

"Beautiful! –Great God!" (35)

And thus, he infused life's spark into the inanimate body.

The accomplishment of his toils! At last, the glory to be complete –and it  _ **vanished**_.

...Disgust bubbled in his chest.

...Coldness spread through his veins.

...He ran, but did not escape.

The chains are strong, they will not –cannot budge.

He pulled, he pushed against –he twisted and turned –and his wrists cried out in pain–

But no match was his strength to the immense, invulnerable, invincible being –no, creature –no, demoniacal corpse!

And he beheld, at the other end of the chain;

"the wretch –the miserable monster which he had created" (35)

**its**  arm outstretched towards  **him**

_(a gesture, simple and pure –as Adam did to God, but this thought he failed to grasp)_

_)_)_

* * *

 

"Here then I retreated, and lay down happy to have found shelter, however miserable, from the inclemency of the season, and still more from the barbarity of man" (74)

The innocence he held shielded him. His loneliness gave him sorrow, but no more. He was the infant, a mere babe, still untouched, untainted, unspoiled; he looked onto the world and saw  _beauty_ , he looked to the heavens and saw  _hope_.

"My spirits were elevated by the enchanting appearance of nature; and the past was blotted from memory" (81)

Poor, miserable wretch! You know no law, no government, no murderous intent; you are still caught in lovely self-deceit!

Oh, how bittersweet, how extravagant your fall shall be!

Your sorrow only increased with knowledge, but you did not yet taste that fire –that burning –that rage! The cruelest and strongest of emotions –the truest and strongest of emotions –it shall consume your very being… Oh, foolish wretch!

"I persuaded myself that when they should become acquainted with my admiration of their virtues, they would compassionate me and overlook my personal deformity" (93)

...You deceive yourself, it is but false hope!

...Run! Go now! Before it is too late! Before the fall –before the descent into madness!

...Your heart yearns to be known and loved –but be assured!

.

_You shall never be satisfied; it is of no use to hold onto helpless hope!_

"When I heard details of vice and bloodshed, my wonder ceased, and I turned away with disgust and loathing" (84)

Yet  _that_ _ **hope**_  still shown through, and at the moment of trial:

His protectors strike him down, and down he falls.

.

.

.

.

**_)_(_**

* * *

 

"Unfeeling, heartless Creator! Why did you form a monster so hideous that even you turned from me in disgust? Cursed, cursed Creator! Why did I live?" (97)

{

}

Rage Revenge Hatred burned within, and whenever it would –almost –settle,  _die out_  –he was struck again. And the hellish rage  **burned**  stronger, bigger, until "all joy was but a mockery which insulted his desolate state, and made him feel more painfully that he was not made for the enjoyment of pleasure" (102).

This is his doom; a terrible destruction! He is consumed by this  **burning**  passion that only He,

the origin, the author of his fate, could gratify.

**_(_)_**

* * *

 

He looked down incredulously at the wretch beneath him. On its knees, it wrapped its giant arms around his middle, head bowed, and spoke:

"If I cannot inspire love, I will cause fear, and chiefly towards you, because my creator, do I swear inextinguishable hatred. I will work at your destruction, nor finish until I desolate your heart, so that you shall curse the hour of your birth," (105) the words echoed with malice, and its arms squeezed his waist.

"And thus, as you keep this threat in mind, listen to me plead. All I ask of you is a companion, whom you shall create. As miserable a wretch as I –I, this loathsome gargoyle who burns in hell, but yearns for heaven secretly! In return I grant you freedom, for only with blind kindness will the chains before us be broken. I ask of you, my Creator, the kindness –selfish pity, if you must –that shall mend your wretch's broken soul!" It sobbed, and heaved, and shook with emotion; with pain and grief and hope! He had the fleeting urge to comfort it –

And then, slowly, it looked up… and those poor, watery eyes in their dun-white sockets, drowned in tears –salty tears, that streaked down translucent, yellow skin, that pooled at the straight  _black_  lips, chapped and puffed and  **nauseating, amidst** his **shriveled complexion –** his **–its, its repulsive, abhorrent face!**

His own face contorted in disgust, cold dread, icy fear **–**

He pried its arms off him and pushed it back–

it clasped them back in place.

He pushed again, with all his might–

it clawed at his back, and wailed: "No! You are making a terrible mistake! Do not shove me aside!"

"Get off! Get off me! Let go! I said let go!" he kicked it off. It lay sprawled on the ground.

He looked at his hands in shock; was he that strong? Was it that weak?

?

A low rumbling –a deep laughter –it threw its huge head back and howled in delight.

`'

"Stubborn, foolish wretch!" it shrieked with mirth.

" _Slave_ , I have tried to reason with you, but you have proved yourself unworthy of my condescension. You can blast my other passion, but revenge remains –revenge, henceforth dearer than light or food!" (123) it jumped up.

"Beware, for I am fearless, and therefore powerful," (123) it grinned.

"We are chained to one another. Tied, bound together. You can run, but there is no escape!"

"A fiendish madness animated it as it said this; its face was wrinkled into contortions too horrible for his human eyes to behold" (105).

In terror, he turned and ran.

"""

"Let it be war between us!"

""

He ran, and ran, and ran

"

But why, oh my, what horror he perceived! For no matter the distance between them, whether he crossed lands and seas –the chains –those cursed chains! –pulled at his neck, and bound the Creator to  _ **its**_ Creature.

"I vow for vengeance!" he cried.

And thus, he sealed their fate.

(-)


End file.
